SGA Ronon Masters Kushiel
by VioletVision
Summary: Story 2 of 2: Ronon had to hurry because he needed every team member bought by Midsummer's Masquerade! Review of Ronon hotness and sensuality! Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Ronon Masters Kushiel **

**Chapter 1: Off to Market**

**A/N:** This is part 2 of the Ronon Dex Kushiel unit of fictions…the first is Ronon Finds Kushiel.

If you have not read Ronon finds Kushiel (part 1) then you may find it hard to follow along, so I will recap slightly. Hi to all the Dex Divas! This fiction is a general romantic shippy look into the sensual erotic…um…side of Ronon…nothing more! Enjoy! A big thanks to Tbug a fellow Dex Diva who did a great job as acting Beta and helpful insight into helpful hints to add into the story! Your literary skills and creativity are greatly appreciated!

**On the planet Kushiel:**

Ronon padded softly behind the silver and gray liveried palace guards, following them to the market. He refuses to use the official name, Selection Service. Today one man will be chosen as consort for a day to the female leader of a planet he wasn't familiar with. She had recently been crowned rightful leader and with the ceremony complete, she was entitled to a nobleman for the day. Ronon had been granted noble status after having saved the Lady Phedre. His new sensual standing with some of the palace ladies didn't hurt any either.

If he could gain the attentions of this young lady, he could then serve the goddess as required. He had to hurry because he needed every team member bought by Midsummer's Masquerade. By then, he would be free to leave or at least that's what the leaders (the Sacred Twins) had told him.

Teyla was waiting in his room with the hope that Ronon would be selected. His reward would then be earned to grant freedom to McKay or Sheppard. She hoped that Ronon would pick Sheppard. She did not want to hear anything else from McKay because his jealousy took a backseat only to his whining. "All through school it was sports and now it's sex parties! Why can't I be picked for anything important? It's always 'fix this McKay' or 'right now McKay' it's never 'you've been selected for dodge ball' or 'it's time to serve the goddess Freja'. He had even made a few snide comments when Teyla was selected for worship. The last thing she'd heard him say was, "Great, now everyone is going to sex parties but me!" Sheppard countered with, "Will you shut up? It's not like I've been picked yet either, you know." 

Corridor after corridor Ronon's mind focused on reviewing what had happened in the past few days. He blended what he knew with what Teyla had told him about their abduction. They were researching a planet from a new Stargate address when everything went wrong. When they arrived to take a look around, they saw a woman being stalked by ghostly beings.

Ronon noticed them first and stepped forward to protect this woman. She was wearing a dark red cloak and he later learned that this denoted her royal status. Several of her companions found them moments later and stunned the Atlantis team. They were then carried through several consecutive Stargates, one after the other, to be prisoners in the Lady Phedre's home. Ronon remembered Sheppard's words from another mission, about how you could travel great distances if you travel the gate line. He described it like how the Lord of the Rings' signal flares traveled. When one is lit, then the next would see it and light theirs, until the farthest one away would light up in warning.

Once Ronon purchased Teyla, she explained that their abductors might not have known if the creatures or the team themselves were responsible for the bruised state of the lady. Ronon was soon recognized as a hero and released with honors. He was then given the option to serve the goddess Freyja and in so doing he could garner the release of his teammates. Each purchased teammate in turn had to serve the goddess before being released. So far, he had only managed Teyla's release. He told her he'd seen Jackson and Mitchell in the bathhouse, trying to find out what they could to help. Ronon remembered Teyla laughing at the thought of Daniel and Mitchell being the towel boys in a bathhouse full of naked people.

**Selection Service:**

The noblemen who were chosen to represent the planet, had been hand picked for their abilities and/or talents in serving the goddess. The majority of them held high-ranking status and prided themselves on being chosen.

Each was given three sets of garments from which to choose. The first set was of golden cloth and had rubies set in the belt. The second was a rough material that had silver embroidery in the shirt and several areas for hanging military or political commendations. Ronon noticed the wealthy men all chose the gold outfit and the military and political men chose the silver. They all looked the same.

The third set of clothing was something more familiar to Ronon. He ran his hand over the fine texture of the black leather pants. It came with a belted white cloth shirt. He pulled the belt from the shirt and dropped it to the floor. The shirt was soft yet thick, and with the black leather pants his boots would suffice. Several men scoffed at him because of his selection, but he knew what he was doing. He didn't want to look like the others. They resembled nothing more than links in a chain.

His thought was that the woman they were trying to attract had just suffered the long public ordeal of ceremony. She will be tired and will wish nothing more than to relax and be entertained. It's the promise of desire and fulfillment that one must bring to this woman's attention. _What woman wants to be seduced by metal? _

The eligible men were then placed in three lines that stretched the length of the grand hall. A trumpet sounded and every man turned forward, shoulder-to-shoulder, facing the front. Ronon estimated that there were fifty men in each line. He was in the second row about half way down.

A second trumpet sounded, and the men stood stoically with their jaws and chests jutted out. Ronon had to repress the smirk that was threatening to emerge. He refused to act like the other men. He would be himself and lure this young empress into his seductive web.

Light string music began to play as several immaculately dressed women entered the room. An elderly gentleman dressed in black was leading them. Ronon spotted the Empress immediately. She was dressed in a light blue satin ball gown that had small diamonds in the low cut bodice. Her brown hair was swept off her face and danced lightly down her back in subtle curls.

He guessed that she was between nineteen and twenty-two years of age. She had a slender build, with curves enough to make his mouth water. She had large brown eyes in her delicately crafted face. Her body reminded him of a smaller, shorter version of Weir. She was young, breathtakingly beautiful, and yet he could see she was hiding something with her ennui. He took a deep breath, scenting her, and knew that it was an untapped well of passion.

The man who led the procession of ladies turned to the Empress, took her hand and bowed low. He then turned to the one hundred and fifty waiting men and announced, "May I present to you the Empress Keira Solondre of the Travex Empire. Ruler of the planet Vivicala, daughter of Lord Dargon Solondre."

Ronon heard the men around him straighten with a clink of gold, silver, and gems. He had already tied his hair back and was watching the ensuing inspection.

The Empress was holding her hands clasped in a ceremonial manner, watching as her ladies bounced happily around the first section of men. Her trusted Advisor, Lady Gwen, gently took her arm to chat about what they might find. They were walking slightly apart from the ranks of men, so they would not appear too eager or pleased with what they found. After all, an empress needs to project certain airs; and one in particular being that it will take a lot to impress her. 

Lady Gwen whispered, "There are many good looking men here. Have you even looked at them? Go on, take a look."

The Empress responded with her voice lowered, "Good looking huh? More like painted statues. I don't know why I let you talk me into this. It's stupid really."

They paused as if they were contemplating one of the men. Gwen continued, "Because it's expected of you. That tall blond one in gold looks interesting enough. Oh wait, that's right. You don't fancy blonds. Okay, how about the one with the short black hair, third line, dressed in silver? I wonder what awards those are hanging from his chest and how you can use them to your…um…advantage."

Keira paused to look at the man for a moment. His cold, unfeeling manner made her shiver. "I don't like this." She said, "I want to go home. At least there I can pretend to know what I am doing while sitting at court. I would actually rather give up my Royal status and live in a shack in the mountains where I can be alone."

Gwen smiled, "Oh, it is not all that bad. I know your father would make you adhere to a strict standard of behavior, but you are Empress now. You can do as you please within reason. Don't let the ghosts of the past destroy your future. Why not stay here and pick an attractive man to play with, so you can grow accustomed to bossing men around? No more being hidden by your father. You are a woman and an Empress. To rule a planet, you may want to try ruling one man for the night. Sounds like fun to me."

Several of her ladies came back to tell of men they thought would make a good choice. Keira listened to their descriptions and reviewed each man as she and Gwen continued to walk. It was customary to look over all of the men presented at least once before making a selection, giving the female the opportunity to pick the one she wanted. The usual response for walking down the line the second or third time would be given in a bland slow voice, "He will do I guess, if this is all you have to offer."

Gwen leaned closer to Keira, "Are you paying attention at all? I think I just saw a man blink as we walked by."

Keira knew it was a joke, but she was not amused. She wanted to hide in a corner and let everyone go about his or her business. She hated walking around pretending to be arrogant for the sake of her station. Her upbringing by her cold and heartless father did nothing to assure her that any of these men would care about her other than to advance themselves. The birthmark on her arm assured the realm that she was the one chosen by the gods and goddesses as rightful leader. Even though she felt as if fate had made a huge mistake.

Gwen and Keira continued the slow walk watching as her ladies came and went with their reports. They stopped as they noticed that a quite had descended over the hall. They took several steps hand in hand to see what had caused such a reaction. It was that precise moment that she saw Ronon.

Arresting predatory eyes met hers. The heat they generated seared her dress and scorched her pale skin. Her heart pounded like a wild thing caught in her chest. Her breath stopped in her throat as she froze in place. She heard Gwen murmur, 'My goddess that man is fine!'

Staring back at Keira was the sexiest man she had ever seen. His attention was focused solely on her. He seemed to be ignoring the dictates of polite society, not caring what was considered proper behavior. He was head and shoulders taller than the other men and she wondered how it had taken so long to notice him. His thumbs were resting in the waistband of his tight black leather pants. It was not his clothing exactly that had mesmerized the group of women. That was part of it, but it wasn't the main obsession.

Empress Keira's eyes traveled up the length of this strongly built man to an open shirt, revealing the bronzed perfection of his skin. Finely toned abs and a chest begging to be caressed. She fisted her hands as they tingled with the desire to touch his warm flesh. She looked again into his erotically wicked hazel eyes. They seemed to say, "Come to me and finally be satisfied…"

A small knowing smile twitched at the corners of his lush mouth. She tried to blink and look away. A gawking Empress was unheard of. She shuddered with the force sensations traveling down her spine, her body's unbidden response to the stranger's call.

Ronon had accomplished what he set out to do. He had gained the Empress' attention, and was determined to maintain it. He watched her eyes, reading every emotion and desire. He slowly shifted to one leather clad leg, flexing his long, strong fingers against the front placket of his pants. The muscles under his shirt bunched and flexed, causing the other ladies to softly sigh. He saw her eyes shift from his face to his hands and back again.

It had been more than a minute and no one was moving or talking. The other ladies were staring at the impressive bulge in his pants. The gentleman who was there to guide the Empress and her Ladies became unnerved at their behavior, "My Empress, my Ladies…" But, none of them moved. They stood transfixed. The other men on display moved only their eyes, hoping to be the object of such rapt attention. Anger flashed for a moment on their faces to be quickly hidden into uncaring restraint.

Ronon tipped his head forward in acknowledgement, his eyes never straying from hers. Sexual energy pulsed off him in waves. He was a primal, feral male offering himself upon the alter of desire. She knew without a doubt that he was a skilled and masterful lover. He would give her what she most wanted. 

Keira tried to breath as her face flushed a brilliant red. She hadn't felt embarrassment even when she was standing in front of hundreds of thousands of people for her crowning ceremony. Gwen was the first to gain her senses and started to gently pull Keira along. The problem was that it was bringing them closer to Ronon with every step. Their eyes never broke contact, even when other men's faces or bodies disturbed the line of sight.

Keira did not want to bring herself back to reality. In this sea of men who looked the same it was as if he were the only man there. His eyes followed her every move, as if he were caressing her overheated skin. Keira stopped, refusing to walk any further.

The gentleman guide attempted to gain her attention, "Empress, Ladies…the Selection awaits you."

Keira whispered, "No."

The guide leaned closer to question, "My Empress?"

She took in a deep breath to balance and focus her energy, never taking her eyes from Ronon's. Her voice rose in imperialistic command, "No. I have made my selection."

Gwen stifled a giggle when she heard her friend use her court voice on the exasperated elderly guide.

Keira continued with the demands of ceremony normally spoken after a closer, more thorough inspection, "Come forth and serve the goddess Freyja."

Ronon moved around the two men between them to kneel before the Empress. His eyes were lowered in deference to her. "My Empress, I am specialist Ronon Dex…" He tilted his face up to hers impaling her with the lust in his eyes, "I am yours to command."

**A/N:** Ok, that was the first chapter and might I say…I wish he were saying that to me…LOL! What could make this even better I ask myself…And all the Dex Divas chant, "naked, naked, Naked!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ronon Masters Kushiel2**

**Chapter 2: Embrace of the Empress**

**A/N:** The Empress picked Ronon. Now, lets see how Ronon Embraces the Empress… and "Warning! Some men are as hot as they appear! This chapter is very sensually detailed!" I wanted to watch Sated…um…I mean Sateda before continuing this story. Now that I have, let the games begin!

**The Empress' Rooms:**

Ronon was taken to an elaborately decadent set of rooms that were being used by the Empress for her stay at the planet. He walked past the dark wood tables with intricately carved designs and gilded mirrors on the walls at the entrance. He wandered into the lovely gardens of the courtyard where the sunlight shined on his upturned face. There was an assortment of purple, pink, and white flowers that entwined with the sunlight to create a warm and soft fragrant haven.

Ronon guessed that the Empress' rooms must be at the top of one of the many towers to have direct access to the open sky. He walked under several trees letting the leaves brush against his face and hair. He found a side door to her bedroom and walked inside carrying several white flowers he had gathered during his brief walk. He placed them next to the massive bed then proceeded to run his fingertips over the wooden posts of the bed that mimicked the style of the tables at the entrance.

He paused from exploring the room to glance at the bedroom door wondering when Empress Keira Solondre would be joining him. He knew she had picked him for his sensual presence and lack of conformity to the social rules, but how far would she want him to deviate from said social rules now that they were to be alone?

They had explained all the rules to bedding an empress earlier. He knew that he was expected to wait for her in the bedroom and to only react to her direct requests during the very formally laid-out sexual evening. She picked him, so at least in part he knew she was hoping not to adhere to the rules. Ronon determined to allow her to set the pace and precedents for the evening instead of following the guidelines. For that very reason, he went back to the garden because that was where he would be if there were no rules for conduct.

**Further Down the Hall:**

Keira walked arm in arm with Lady Gwen on her way back to her rooms.

Gwen gripped Keira's arm and lowered her voice, "So, have you decided what you want to do with that hot handsome handful that is sitting on your bed no doubt this very moment?"

Keira flushed as she pictured him waiting for her, "I…um…I don't know."

Gwen turned to see the panicked look on her close friend's face, "You don't know?"

Keira's voice raised several pitches, "I don't know alright!" Then she attempted to control her voice so the guards walking with her small group would not overhear her. "I mean…I know what to do, but I am not sure I can be the aggressor. The formal guidelines say that he can only do what I ask of him. I can't just walk in there and say, 'hi hot guy. Get naked in the bed and kiss my entire body.' Oh my goddess, there is no way I can say that to him."

Gwen almost stumbled at her friend's words as she suppressed a furious laughing fit. "You can say that if you want to."

Keira smiled then and took a deep breath, "It is not like I have never been with a man before. The few of them that there were only cared about political gain, but this man seems to simply want to serve the Goddess Freyja with me."

Gwen finally lost her control and had to stop walking to giggle and look sideways at Keira.

"Ok, so I am an idiot. We have established that. Now, what do I do?"

"He is a wonderful looking man with a wicked grin that lets me know he knows what he is doing. When I was bathing just after the Selection and a wonderful towel-boy named Daniel Jackson helped me dry off. I asked him what he knew of this Ronon Dex. He said that he was rough around the edges, but that he is very protective of woman. He has put his life on the line for others countless times and took nothing in return. I asked about his sexual habits. The towel-boy looked embarrassed and said that he had never seen him actively go after a woman before. He is going home soon after the Midsummer Masquerade, so he is not after you for any political reasons. So, you can safely sleep with this yummy man knowing he went out of his way to be selected by you for you. Just go and have fun."

Keira pulled her back to walking, "Easy for you to say."

"Oh, for me? Can I borrow him tomorrow before you send him back?"

Keira let go of her friends arm with slight shock showing on her face, "What?"

"Just kidding…well, some of the court ladies asked him to stay over a few hours with them when he leaves you tomorrow. They said he bowed and said something about only being here for you."

Keira paused to think about that then said out loud wondering about his own world, "I wonder what Specialist Ronon Dex's home world language is? I have only heard him speak in the common tongue."

Her friend smirked, "But tonight you will get a taste of the Specialist's Tongue!"

Keira flushed contemplating just that.

**High Noon:**

Ronon sat under a tree in the garden eating an apple he just picked. He noticed it had been about two hours since he was selected. It had to be close to noon he surmised by the position of the sun in the sky above him. He knew that she could not come to him directly, but he thought she would be here by now. So, he closed his eyes leaning back on the soft vine covered tree trunk and breathed in the richness of the half eaten apple in his hand.

A servant had brought him a selection of foods an hour ago that he ate readily. He continued to sit with his eyes closed remembering the strange way the female servant looked at him because he was not following the guidelines. He did not care in the least.

His thoughts bounced back and forth in his mind about the first few moments that he saw Keira. A low growl escaped from his lips as his desire for the lovely Empress swept over his body. He dropped the apple and conjured up in his mind what she would look like without the satin dress on. It was that exact moment when he heard her enter the front door.

He kept his eyes closed, but he could feel and hear her moving around in the rooms. She was looking for him. He heard a soft gasp as she paused at the garden door that he left propped open. Ronon could feel her eyes sweeping over his body. He fought not to let a light grin of satisfaction creep into his face as he remembered he took his shirt off moments ago when he picked the apple.

Keira froze as she watched Ronon taking a nap in her garden under an apple tree. She wanted to go to him and run her hands over all his tanned warm skin, but she felt almost panicked again. He was so extremely exotic and handsome in a very masculine way that made her almost fear him. _Would such a man truly look at me the way I look at him?_

She leaned against the doorframe and continued watching his muscled arms and chest as she thought over what to do. Keira could not make up her mind if she should go to him or wait in her bedroom. She had planned it all out in her mind that she would walk into the bedroom and whisper to him, "Take me." It was just what formality needed for her to direct him to pleasure her, but she should have known it would not be that simple.

As her eyes grazed hungrily up his finely toned abs to his face once again, she took a step back. _His eyes are open…! _Embarrassment crept into her face as she fought against the blush that would no doubt cover her entire face and chest.

Ronon's kissable lips curved with a wickedly mischievous grin as a look of satisfaction spread across his intriguingly striking features. He stood to his feet in one fluid motion with his head tipped slightly down as his electrically sensual eyes returned her hungry stare. He stalked toward her only wearing his leather pants, which did nothing to hide his state of arousal caused by her attention.

He was well aware her gaze dropped to his only article of clothing as he walked to her slowly allowing her a full view. His highly toned legs pressed against the leather as his bare feet soundlessly prodded along in the short grass. He stopped walking and took a deep husky breath standing a few feet from her.

Keira stood completely immobile as Ronon stalked toward her like a predatory animal. For obvious reasons, her mind flashed an image of a wolf being tamed by a woman's soft touch. Her heart bounded as if it were a rabbit attempting to escape a starving wolf. She almost took a step back, but he noticed her reaction and paused in front of her.

Watching, wanting, needing…

She knew that now was the time for her to offer and invitation, but she could not fight down the urge to run. Keira wanted to run to the safety of the guards out in the hall, she wanted to run into the brazen hunger that could be quenched in his arms.

_My goddess what am I doing with such a man? He looks as if I am a banquet feast to be devoured…I need to say something._

Ronon lifted his right arm behind his neck and released the leather strip that held his hair back out of his face. His brown hair that was twined in dreads fell forward to frame his face.

Ronon's abrupt movement startled Keira causing her to gasp in air. Her hand went reflexively to just below her neck as if to hold her heart in her body.

_Have I been holding my breath? I can't believe I jumped like he scared me. My goddess the man is fine!_

She looked at him as she tried to bring her court façade to show on her face, but it was not workingSo she tried some positive self talk that Gwen had taught her._ You are here to serve me… I am the Empress. _Her imagination took control and pondered over all the possible meanings of the words 'serve me'.

Ronon noticed her startled reaction with puzzlement. All of the women here so far had more then welcomed him into their beds joyously. _Have I done something wrong? Maybe she does not want me to be spontaneous. _

He searched her eyes to finally see that she was very desirous of his attentions. Now he knew her reaction to him was because she had little practice outside of the formality of the guidelines. _There is a whole world of pleasure she has been missing out on because the men who have attended her in the past were idiots. _

Ronon lowered his gaze and his knee to the floor as he did during the Selection. He paused then raised his hazel eyes up to her slightly frightened brown ones. "Yes, you are the Empress. I am here to serve you my lady." His voice was lower pitched almost like the rumbling growl of a wolf as he continued oh so very sensually, "Command me, and I will obey."

Keira turned around so that her back was to him. _I said that out loud? Oh my goddess I said that out loud._

She noticed she had turned away from the intensity of his glair and voice. She could not turn back or it would show just how much he was affecting her. So Keira opted for another approach.

"Follow me." Keira started walking toward the far side of her bedroom where the bed was. She stopped at the bed and had not yet turned around when she could feel his body heat behind her like a molten sun.

She so desperately wanted to lean back into his muscular warmth. For most of her life, she was forced to comply with everyone else's wishes that she was having a hard time being the one in control. But with such a man, being in control was not your job.

Keira shivered delightfully as she felt his heated fingers trace the outline on the back of her dress as he started to undo the buttons.

_Thank goddess, he took my indecision as a request to undress me and not me being and idiot. Why can't I let go of how I think I look and instead enjoy how he feels? I am an idiot. _

Ronon stopped unbuttoning her dress as he heard her whisper four quiet words. He started second guessing himself. _She thinks she is an idiot for picking me? She regrets choosing me? _

Ronon stepped back from her and kneeled again. His pride was being challenged and the look on his face was not friendly, which was why he did not look up as he spoke. "You are not an idiot my Empress this is easily fixable. If I am not what you desire, I will go and send the guide to allow you to select another."

Ronon waited for her dismissal or acceptance in silence. He would never take a woman against her will or allow a woman to be with him because she felt bound to tradition and formality. Maybe he had been wrong about what she meant and maybe he was right, but this was the only way to know for sure. He would never bed a woman who was not completely agreeable with the idea.

Keira could not believe how many times today alone she had made a fool of herself. _Do all hot and tempting men make women act like this?_

Ronon remained completely still as Keira turned to him. She could tell that her slip of the tongue again had caused him to react negatively to her. She had never had a problem of this sort in the past and was wondering if the stress of her new position in life was taking a larger toll on her then she knew.

Keira took a step so that her body was almost touching Ronon as he kneeled in front of her. "You are the one…that I…want."

Keira raised a slender hand to toy playfully with one of his dreads as his eyes focused questionably upon hers. She felt a moment of desperation as she felt her strength and self-preservation fade.

She knew if she did not talk truthfully with this man that he would leave and she would never fully know him. "I may be an Empress, but I am new to all of this. I am not use to commanding a man to my bed. I would prefer to come across a man and for us to mutually decide to worship the Goddess Freyja together. That remains to be my wish."

Ronon paused allowing her a moment with her thoughts as she leaned even closer inspecting his long hair. He slipped one hand up her gown and lightly played with her calf. He half expected her to jump, but instead she closed her eyes and leaned fully to him pressing her hip against him. Ronon leaned forward and grazed his lips over the soft feminine fragrance of the waistband on her gown.

Keira held more firmly to the sides of his upturned face as both of his hands under her gown trailed up her calves and slowly over the back of her knees. "Well, it seems you have your wish because the moment I saw you I wanted you. And you picked me as well."

Ronon pressed his large hands further up exploring the soft skin of her legs then over her hips. He rose to his feet with graceful precision as every muscle in his body flexed in a manly show of power. As he rose to his feet, he let both of his muscular arms encircle her slender waist pulling her hard against his shirtless chest.

Keira gasped in with pleasure as the lower half of her body brushed lightly on his leather pants. With a flick of one of his wrists, Ronon moved the gown the rest of the way up and off. Keira leaned forward for balance as her hair flung out behind her as her forearms and hands clasped to his naked chest. She could not seem to catch her breath. One moment she was standing wishing that Ronon would simply take her and the other she was naked in his arms plastered to his half naked body. It was almost too much for her to bear as her heart skipped and bounded like a rabbit trying to escape.

Ronon could feel the reaction her body had to his close proximity. He reveled in the instant arousal that shivered over her body as he held her face to face in his arms. He kept one hand around her waist firmly as his other hand traced up her back bringing even more shivers of pleasure that escaped as delicate whispers of joy from her lips.

Keira stared into his eyes as if hypnotized as his arms and hands played havoc on her sensitive skin. She pressed even closer if that was possible to wrap her arms around his neck. This caused her breasts to press firmly against his muscular pecks. He took several slow steps further into the bedroom causing the lightly sprinkled chest hairs to tickle her nipples that were already hard and aching for more attention.

Ronon made it to the bed exercising every ounce of self control as he fought against his bodies need to throw her to the bed and ravage her lush body. He started releasing her waist and she slowly slid down his rock hard body.

_Some things are harder then others. _

She found her footing and tried not to let her hands run down to that area of his body she just became highly aware appreciated her. But she could not help herself. _A man this attractive should come with a warning label, 'Caution! Brain functions may be irrevocably impaired! Exercise extreme caution because this man is hotter then the depths of Hell!'_

Ronon's breathing started to get deeper and more audible as her hands slid down him just as he body had only a moment ago. Keira's hands felt singed by his body heat as her hands moved over his sculpted abs that begged a woman to bite them. Her fingers lowered to the evil pants that kept her from touching more of his skin. She quickly undid the fastenings of the dark leather pants.

As she moved to slide her hand down into his pants, Ronon caught her attention as he reached a hand through her hair and grasped the back of her neck. His other hand caught the waist of his pants and jerked them so that they would fall to the floor. Then, his hand grabbed hungrily for her waist as his sinuous lips pressed firmly to hers. A blaze of fire sparked from his lips as they played and teased as he claimed her for his own.

Her hand immediately finished sliding down his body to be happily surprised and almost nervous at the length and breath of his swollen need. Keira stood there enraptured in hunger and overwhelmed by his prowess as his mouth ravaged hers with his hand holding her neck and hair in place. It was as if he had claimed her and branded his seal upon her body as his hand around her waist pressed her soft body to his.

In one movement, he picked her up twisted in almost mid air and landed on the bed so that she was sprawled out on top of his naked body. Keira threw back her head as her hair fanned out behind her almost the same moment she landed because of his impressive ability and swollen hardness already inside of her.

The heated and moist femininity of her power pulsed franticly around him as he rested both hands on her waist. He allowed her a moment as her eyes glazed over in an intoxicating spasm of arousal as she ground her hips into his. Ronon's skilled fingers had only played a few moments upon her delicate folds before her body grinding body exploded in a wave of pleasure that erupted over her like molten lave.

Ronon grit his teeth and looked away from her pleasure for a moment as his own body threatened to follow her in her climax. He did not want things to be over that soon, but he wanted to draw out every moment of pleasure he could from her body. He continued to grind slowly with his hips and delicately massage her with his hand as he felt the after effects pulsing in her body. He felt her building reaction to the sensations as she screamed out his name as this time a more fierce orgasm racked her body.

Keira fell forward onto his toned body as a moment of surrealness encased her heated body. She could still feel him pulsing and hard inside her as her own body continued to flex around him. She closed her eyes and breathed in the manly sent of his skin as he lightly rubbed on her back. Never had she been with a man who could so easily arouse and pleasure her as this man could so masterfully.

With her face pressed to his chest, she could feel the heat from his skin and hear the frantic beat of his heart. Keira felt emboldened as she pressed her lips to his heated skin and lightly nipped with her teeth. A low rumbling growl escaped Ronon's lips only moments before he claimed her lips again.

Ronon rolled her over on her back as his hips masterfully pressed against hers as he filled her with his hardness. He held still as he was buried deep within her, which caused a light whimper from her lips as she tried to get him to continue.

She looked pleadingly into his eyes, "I need more."

He kissed her again and thrust once more then broke the kiss with a wicked grin, "Not so quickly my Empress. I will give you more…a lot more." Keira closed her eyes allowing herself to completely feel his body as she gripped him with her heated femininity.

Ronon growled in her ear and stood to his feet still buried deep inside her. She clung to him for very life as he slowly ground himself into her walking out to the garden. He paused every now and then to give her a powerful thrust and capture her cries of pleasure in a kiss.

He was pleased that he had to hold onto her tightly to stop her from riding his hard body to fulfill her pleasure. She sighed as if in pain because he was mercilessly teasing her and not giving her fully what she wanted. He did not intend to make it so easy on her this time.

Ronon thought, _A little pain and little torture._

The end.


End file.
